Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Silent, Non-sociable Host
by Queen Kasumi of Fire
Summary: Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the new boy in Ouran Academy who is from the Elemental Continents who used to be a loudmouthed, knuckleheaded boy, but is now a quiet, non-sociable boy ever since the death of his parents, Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Will the Host Club be able to soften him up and turn him back into his old self again?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Silent, Non-sociable Host

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the new boy in Ouran Academy who is from the Elemental Continents who used to be a loudmouthed, knuckleheaded boy, but is now a quiet, non-sociable boy ever since the death of his parents, Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Will the Host Club be able to soften him up and turn him back into his old self again?

Queen Kasumi of Fire: this is my first crossover so don't judge me.

Haruhi: Go Kasumi_sama!

Naruto: hn…

Queen Kasumi of Fire: *glares at Naruto*…anyways….ENJOY! Tamaki_kun, can you please do the disclaimer:

Tamaki: KASUMI_ONEE_CHAN DOES NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR NARUTO.

Queen Kasumi of Fire: …wish I did…

Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

"Naruto_kun! Hurry up! You will be late for your first day of school," the young, sleeping blond heard his foster father, Iruka Umino, tell him through his closed bedroom door. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze groaned tiresomely and got up.

"First day in a new school…great…," Naruto mumbled as he got out of his bed and took his uniform out of his closet. As soon as he got dressed, he went down stairs to be greeted by Iruka.

"Good morning, Naruto_kun! Here is breakfast," Iruka said to him cheerily as he placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. Naruto just stared at the food and began to eat it slowly.

"'morning, Iruka…" Naruto said in a dead, emotionless voice. He had been living with Iruka for five months and he already used to their routine they had every morning.

"So…are you ready for school? Kakashi is supposedly going to be your homeroom teacher, so you will have a familiar face in the school," Iruka said happily to him. Naruto just stared at him. "And I am sure you will meet some great friends in the academy. Oh won't that be lovely, Naruto_kun?"

"…I swear, Iruka…I truly believe that you are gay," Naruto said emotionlessly as he got up and washed his plate.  
"Oh! Come on, Naruto_kun! I am not that bad," Iruka said lovingly as he also got up to wash his own plate. "Now hurry up! I will drive you to the Academy. No point in making you walk on your first day.

"…Whatever you say, Iruka," Naruto said as went up the stairs to get his school supplies.

*At the school*

"Well, Naruto_kun. Have a good day in school," Iruka said cheerfully as he drove off. Naruto watched the car drive away from the academy unemotionally. As soon as Iruka's car was far from his sight, Naruto turned and walked the direction towards the schools entrance hall. 'This…bites…' Naruto thought before looking up in the sky. 'Mom…dad…I miss you…why did you have to- tch…why do I even bother…' Naruto said sadly as he accidently bumped into someone. "Oh… gomenasia," Naruto said with no emotion as he the person he bumped into.

"I-it is okay…are you, uh, new here," the person that he bumped into said as he started to collect his books that he dropped when Naruto bumped into him.

"Let me help…it is my fault after all…,"Naruto said kneeling also to pick the other boys books up. They didn't talk the whole until after they had finished picking up the other boy's books. "There you go…again I am sorry for bumping into you…" Naruto said as got up and started to walk away.

"Wait! Would you like to walk into the school with me? I mean…you are new here…so am I, so what about we go into the school together," the younger looking boy told Naruto kindly.

"…hmm…sure…I guess…", Naruto said coolly as the other boy grabbed his hand and dragged him into the building. A small smirk played nicely onto his face. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a horrible first day after all…

Queen Kasumi of Fire: Oh please review and reply to this story. PLEASE! ARIGATO!


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Kasumi of Fire: oops sorry for the long wait, y'all! I was sort of in a pickle when I trying to write this chapter.

Naruto: *sigh* you are so slow, Kasu_chan.

Queen Kasumi of Fire: *glares and punches Naruto* Naruto_baka…*sigh* Tamaki do the disclaimer.

Tamaki: KASUMI_ONEE_CHAN DOES NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR NARUTO.

Queen Kasumi of Fire: …wish I did…

Where we left off!

"_Oh… gomenasia," Naruto said with no emotion as he the person he bumped into. _

_ "I-it is okay…are you, uh, new here," the person that he bumped into said as he started to collect his books that he dropped when Naruto bumped into him. _

_ "Let me help…it is my fault after all…,"Naruto said kneeling also to pick the other boys books up. They didn't talk the whole until after they had finished picking up the other boy's books. "There you go…again I am sorry for bumping into you…" Naruto said as got up and started to walk away. _

_ "Wait! Would you like to walk into the school with me? I mean…you are new here…so am I, so what about we go into the school together," the younger looking boy told Naruto kindly. _

_ "…hmm…sure…I guess…", Naruto said coolly as the other boy grabbed his hand and dragged him into the building. A small smirk played nicely onto his face. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a horrible first day after all…_

Chapter 2: Naruto meets the Host Club.

"Haruhi_kun…do you know exactly where to go," Naruto asked coolly, as he followed his new "friend" around the huge academy. He found out that the boys name was Haruhi Fujioka, for they were in the same class together. They had just finished their homeroom class, and they both decided that the classroom was a too loud of a place to study for anything.

"Uh…of course, Naruto_senpai, the office said that there should be an open room for us to study right down this hall," Haruhi said to him, his voice sounding unsure. Naruto sighed and continued to follow the younger looking into a room labeled 'Music Room 3'. "See, senpai. Told you I knew where I was going," Haruhi stated proudly as he opened the doors. But instead of no body being there, both Naruto and Haruhi were met with a group of boys.

"Welcome," all five of the boys stated in unison.

Haruhi stood there scared and shaking uncontrollably in fear, as when Naruto just stood there with no expression on his face and put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder in a way of trying to calm him down.

"This is a host club?," Haruhi asked Naruto in fear.

"It would seem so…" Naruto said sighing, thinking to himself, 'What have I gotten myself into.

"Oh wow, they're boys," two identical twins said at the exact same time, while looking at Naruto and Haruhi strangely

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these two young men are in the same class as you, are they not," a raven haired man wearing glasses the twins while looking in a book.

'_He reminds me of Kakashi_sensei,' _Naruto thought to himself while eying the man.

Both of the twins nodded and said, "Yeah, but the one wearing the glasses is shy.  
He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him. The same with the other one."

"Oh, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran host club, Mr. honor student. Mr. Namikaze," the raven said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about," a blond that had sea foam green eyes said in awe. Then he turned his attention to Naruto. "And you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The exchange student from the elemental continents.

"How did you know our names," Haruhi said in fear, while Naruto narrowed his eyes at the people in front of them.

Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka. Same with you, Mr. Namikaze. To come all the way over here from such a far away place."

"Well ah- thank you. I guess," Haruhi said sheepishly.

"Hn…"was all that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"You're welcome. You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others. You as well, Namikaze", the blond said dramatically.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far," both Naruto and Haruhi said in unison.  
"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor men, to our world of beauty!," the blond said not listening to what they said.

"I'm outta here," Naruto deadpanned while trying to take Haruhi with him.

Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan! Naru-chan! You guys must be like a super heroes or something. That's so cool!," a smaller blond said while jumping on Naruto's back.

"I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student. And who are you calling Haru-chan?!," Haruhi yelled at the blond, who responded by hiding behind Naruto.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay," the dramatic blond said, as he spun around in circles.

"Openly what?," Haruhi said confused.

"Openly gay, Haruhi-kun…" Naruto said nonchalantly.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong silent type, Mori-senpai? The boy lolita, Honey-senpai? How about the mischievous type, the Hitachiin twins? Or the cool type, Kyoya?," Tamaki said lovingly while introducing the others.

"I uh... I-It's not like that. I was just looking for a quiet place to study," Haruhi said while trying the open the door, which wouldn't budge. (A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say?," Tamaki asked getting close to Haruhi's face. Haruhi fell backwards and broke a vase before Naruto could catch him.

"Awww," Hikaru whined.

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction," both of the twins said in unison.

"Oh now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen," Koaru said calmly.

"What, 8 million yen? How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million?," Haruhi tried to calculate the amount in his mind, but gave up. He looked at them, "I'm gonna have to pay you back."

"And I will help…if I am able to," Naruto said coolly.

"With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform," the twins said nonchalantly.

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?," Koaru asked while touching the fabric of Haruhi and Naruto's outfit.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki," Kyoya asked their leader calmly with a smirk playing on his lips again. Haruhi looked at Tamaki in horror while Naruto tried to look calm.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. Namikaze. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body.  
That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog," Tamaki said dramatically.

"WHAT?!," both Naruto and Haruhi yelled in unison.

Queen Kasumi of Fire: oh I am soooo cruel. Please review! *hands out cookies*


End file.
